Si puedieras cambiar el pasado
by Kiro S
Summary: Un pequeño monologo de un hombre que ha podido encontrar su felicidad


Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, Que harías diferente?  
  
Yo, en mi caso no lo se, talvez todo talvez nada, hay tantas cosas que quisiera olvidar, tanto dolor que no quisiera haber sentido ni tampoco hecho, pero aun así no estoy seguro de querer cambiarlo, no se aun la razón, espero saberla algún día.

Mi nombre? No tiene mucha importancia pero lo diré de todas formas, me llamo Ranma Saotome... ven a esa hermosa mujer en la cocina, es mi esposa Akane, hay hace diez años que no casamos tenemos dos hermosos niños, la mayor es Ryoko ella tiene 8 años mi otro hijo, Hiro tiene 7 ambos están ahora en la escuela.

Akane esta muy ocupada preparando algo muy especial para celebrar nuestro décimo aniversario de haber unido nuestras vidas, ahora que lo pienso hace diez años en este mismo instante estaría buscando la forma de cómo escapar de su comida, ahora no creo poder encontrar algo mas delicioso que lo que ella prepara, se que estarán pensando, "Como aprendió ella a cocinar tan bien", ni yo mismo lo se pero lo hizo y esta muy feliz por ello al igual que yo, pero no hubo un día tan feliz hasta el día en que uní mi vida a la de ella. Se preguntaran porque dije al principio que cambiaria todo, o talvez nada... lo dije porque lo que hubiera cambiado seria todo lo que le hice sufrir a Akane, pero si lo hubiera cambiado todo talvez no tuviéramos un amor tan grande como el que tenemos ahora.

Pensándolo bien creo que fue mejor así, no es que me enorgullezca haberla hecho sufrir, recordando cada pelea que tuvimos siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos, es verdad que las peleas eran muy fuertes y decíamos muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos sentía en su corazón lo que decía.

Ni siquiera todas la jóvenes con las que me había comprometido sin proponérmelo habían logrado desvanecer en lo mas mínimo lo que sentíamos, aunque no lo dijéramos, creo que ellas eran el mayor problema, así como también los pretendientes que tenia Akane, que no eran pocos, no la culpo con lo hermosa que es como no iba a tener tantos... pero todos siempre buscando la forma de alejarnos.

Shampoo siempre tratando de hechizarme con ayuda de su abuela. No pensaban desistir por suerte para mi, aunque no para ellas, su tribu las desterró dejando de ser así amazonas y ya sin necesidad de cumplir con sus leyes, aunque siguieron intentándolo durante un buen tiempo para poder volver a ser amazonas, al fin se rindieron. Ukyo... ella fue la mas comprensiva aunque siempre buscando la forma de separarnos... la mas peligrosa era Kodashi ella en verdad estaba loca, trato hasta de matar a Akane, aun hoy no puede aceptar que perdió, hemos tenido que sufrir muchos problemas por su culpa, en cambio su hermano Kuno simplemente desapareció después de que Akane y yo nos casamos, aunque en realidad lo que lo hizo marcharse fue el darse cuenta un día después de nuestra boda de que su adorada Chica de Cabello de Fuego era yo, eso fue un duro golpe para el, al principio como siempre trato de deshacerse de mi pensando que así la liberaría pero al fin desistió y desapareció, nadie sabe a donde fue.

Moose se fue, como siempre siguiendo a Shampoo, el fue uno de los pocos que se alegro por nuestra boda. Ryoga en cambio debe estar perdido en alguna parte del mundo. Aunque a veces aparece por aquí con algunos regalos para sus sobrinos, parece que tomo muy bien lo de nuestra boda, tengo que admitir que es un buen amigo, siempre seguimos luchando pero no como antes si no que como un juego.

Creo que su cambio de aptitud se debe a que al fin descubrió que amaba a Akari, ahora siempre están juntos. A Akari le gusto la idea de estar viajando y eso es lo que hacen. Ellos aun no tienen hijos por sus viajes, pero al parecer están pensando en establecerse. Nosotros hemos seguido teniendo peleas pero no como antes y tampoco terminamos con golpes o insultos en lugar de eso terminamos con un abrazo o con un beso.

Se estarán preguntando donde esta el resto de la familia, bueno Kasumi se caso con el Dr. Tofú, si, así como lo oyen el Dr. Al fin pudo declarársele ahora ambos viven en una casa cerca del consultorio del Dr. Bueno como saben el vivía en su consultorio pero no pensarían que ahora que se había casado con Kasumi seguiría así, bueno el consiguió un linda casa cerca, ellos tienen un pequeña de nombre Mia ella tiene 9 años. Nabiki al contrario de lo que todos pensaban conoció a un joven de nombre Ross el es de Estados Unidos el vino aquí por un tiempo, se conocieron en una cafetería, Nabiki nunca pensó que se enamoraría pero paso, ahora viven juntos en la lejana tierra de ese joven, ella siempre escribe y dice esta muy feliz y también nos han hecho tíos un pequeño de nombre Tom el tiene 5 años ahora.

Bueno Soun vive ahora en una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad aunque siempre vamos a visitarlo, mi padre y mi madre regresaron a su antiguo hogar pero no se fueron solos ya le explicare porque, pero eso será después, bueno el maestro Hopposai desapareció extrañamente, me pregunto si sus discípulos le harían algo, bueno eso no importa al menos no molestara por algún tiempo.

Ahora les explicare el porque dije que mis padres no se fueron solos, verán unas semanas después de que Akane y yo nos casamos un extraño hombre apareció frente al dojo, no se como se entero de mi maldición pero el dijo que podía ayudarme, pensé que todos mis problemas habían acabado pero no fue así el dijo que para merecer que el me ayudara tenia que vencerlo, la verdad no fue nada fácil el era muy hábil pero con mucho esfuerzo pude ganarle, entonces el me entrego una pequeña botella y me dijo que debía tomar el contenido entonces desapareció yo simplemente hice lo que me dijo, al momento de tomarla comencé a sentir un dolor en todo mi cuerpo todo se veía borroso podía oír los gritos de los demás asustados después ya no escuchaba nada, entonces el dolo comenzó a desparecer vi que Akane estaba mi lado muy asustada, yo no entendía porque hasta que voltee a ver mi costado, ahí estaba era yo, mejor dicho mi parte mujer, era Ranko, nos habíamos separado, cuando mis padres regresaron ella se fue con ellos, no se mucho de su vida pero si se que es feliz.

Por suerte no me tome todo el contenido de la botella y pude darle la cura a Ryoga y a mi padre aunque en realidad la cura la tiene mi madre... me pregunto si se la dio a mi padre? Bien me imagino que si. En estos últimos años Akane y yo hemos sufrido muchas cosas, pero siempre hemos permanecido juntos, en cada momento en cada lugar sin que nada ni nadie pudiera separarnos.

Bueno creo que es hora de despedirme, acabo de recordar que la Familia Tendo y mi familia vendrán a visitarnos para celebrar con nosotros nuestro décimo aniversario llegaran pronto y debo ir por mis hijos a la escuela, mi historia muchos la conocen y les diré, la mía aunque parezca así de extraña no es única ya que existen muchas otras parejas como nosotros que no saben expresar sus sentimientos en la forma correcta, espero que no cometan todos los errores que nosotros,  
  
Hasta pronto...


End file.
